


erased.

by ivanattempts



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M, coppernauts, human!legos, mental illness cw, mentions of torture/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanattempts/pseuds/ivanattempts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-word prompt meme. || erased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	erased.

    Personalities are flexible things. Even for ‘normal’ people, they change, over time. As for him, he can’t remember what it’s like, being alone in his own head. He doesn’t remember who came along first, only that as long as he’s been conscious and aware, they’ve been inseparable for more than just the obvious reasons.

    His parents had been very understanding, when their one son became two — as if it was the natural course of things. With this constant acceptance, he had been unprepared for the inevitable day in which someone disagreed with one half of him.

    Business’s tactics had been cruel, but effective, and at the end of one of their _sessions_ , he’d woken up on the floor, _alone_. Steel weighing down his wrists, the taste of copper in his mouth, and a hollow echo that had resonated all the way down to his bones. His thoughts, for the first time in his life that he could remember, were entirely his own, and it was… _frightening_.

    Then, he’d been able to simply pick himself up — threw himself into his work, and tucked the broken glasses away in the front pocket of his uniform, pressed against his heart. He’d run himself ragged, chasing the Master Builders, doing anything he could to keep himself from dwelling over what had happened, over what he’d done, over what his parents had seen him become as he’d locked them down. Orders, after all, were orders.

    And then it had all come tumbling down — the entire world he’d been helping to build up to keep reality out had come crashing down around his ears. And if times were changing, he had to change with them, or get left behind.

    _I hope there’s still a Good Cop in me somewhere._

    The image had been fractured, the lenses cracked and broken beyond reasonable repair as he’d observed the group he’d been hunting down and acknowledged that they weren’t, in fact, the enemy.

    So who _was_ the enemy?

    It was some time later that the blackouts had begun.

    Sometimes he’d wake up in places he knew he shouldn’t be, sometimes he’d wake up with broken noses and busted knuckles — sometimes, like tonight, he’d wake up covered in blood.

    Benny doesn’t ask questions — he just holds him while he shakes, frets over the fact that the man he knows to be strong and put together seems to be falling apart at the seams right in front of him. With shaky limbs, B allows himself to be led to the sink, watches as Benny carefully washes the blood from his hands.

    He doesn’t know what’s happening to him, doesn’t know what’s going on — he only knows that sometimes, when he looks in the mirror through those cracked lenses, the face that stares back at him is not _Good_.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my GCBC RP blog, hxlved@tumblr.


End file.
